


Enfold

by kashmir



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah. Here. Have some original het!porn! 350 words, NC-17. Beta-ed by the loverly <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/"><b>arabella_hope</b></a>, as always. ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Enfold

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Here. Have some original het!porn! 350 words, NC-17. Beta-ed by the loverly [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[**arabella_hope**](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/), as always. ♥

He fucks you wide open, thighs spread, hips aching. Grunting in your ear as you claw, clasp, bite, moan, arch, scratch, thrash against him, under him. Needing more, needing it harder, demanding it with your body and your breathless whimpers.

His cock thrusting into you is a pain/pleasure, the best kind and all you know is you need, want, have to have more of him, of this, of his taste, his scent, his sweat, his cock.

His sweat slick skin moves over yours, your nipples hard peaks as his chest glides over them. You arch and he mouths at your neck, breath hot and moist on your over-sensitized skin.

You cry out his name, voice practically gone, legs spreading wider as your orgasm builds in every cell of your body. You cling to him tighter, urge him on with needy moans, needing him to make you come with his cock buried inside of you.

It washes over you suddenly, between one breath and the next. And it's like suddenly being pushed underwater. You can't hear anything but your own harsh breathing and racing heart. Your orgasm races along your nerve endings, turning you hot then cold as you shudder, hard, and your cunt clenches around him.

He loses it as you come down, his desperate panting the first thing you hear. He's fucking you hard and deep, the pace punishing and you open up and take it, holding him, needing him to come.

You urge him on with your body and mouth and hands and words. It doesn't take long for him to break, for his rhythm to go to hell as he erupts inside you. It's a wet heat, deep inside and you shiver a little as you cradle his spent form to your sweaty skin.

He nuzzles into your neck with soft licks and even softer murmurs, his softening dick still inside you. You fall asleep like that, wrapped up in his smell and your smell and the smell of sex and sweat, wrapped up in his arms and words and touch.

You fall asleep wrapped in love.


End file.
